Dead Rising: The Survival
For the Dead Rising book, see Survival Dead Rising: The Survival was an iPhone app game released by GREE in late 2012.Anoop Gantayat, Capcom Planning Dead Rising, Capcom All-Stars And More for GREE, Andriasang, (September 9, 2012).Dead Rising: The Survival, Giant Bomb, App Store - Dead Rising The Survival, itunes The game was free to play, but charges real money for additional in-game content.Dead Rising The Survival, CNet. The game closed on January 23, 2013 with the closure of Guts and the in-game shop on January 10, 2013.http://www.capcom-s.com/drs/ Similar to Dead Rising, the player is a photographer who purposefully places himself in the center of a zombie outbreak inside of a giant mall, hoping to get the first in-depth scoop on the epidemic. The hero's main priority is to dispatch fifteen boss zombies to stop the outbreak, but during the adventure the hero will take up various missions to help the surviving citizens of the mall. There are crowds of zombies, any item is a weapon, and a countdown timer.is the description of a completely different game. "Dead rising the survival" was based around scavaging around a city and building up a stronghold of survivors, you played either a as military, reporter or mananger Official page text Source Survivors Survivors were randomly generated from hundreds of layers that made portraits unique, and a database of several hundred first and last names combined at random based on the sex of the survivor. Weapons Dead Rising: The Survival had a few hundred weapons, you never use them directly on zombies as the game was purely social card based. However weapons would accumulate to give the player a higher attack point score. In later builds the game had a "combo shed" where weapons could be combined to make for higher attack points. In the final but unreleased version of the game, you could assign weapons to survivors individually. # Locations *Pacific View City :*Pacific Hospital :*Pacific Highway :*Luna Park Reception Game Dynamo stated: :The poorly integrated touchscreen controls have created a frustrating experience that’s more of a festering corpse than the killer undead. :Fighting through crowds of zombies with any item the player can pick up and make into a weapon, Survival is like an open-world hack and slash with a countdown timer in which you must complete as much of the game as possible before time runs out. If time restrictions make you feel like you need to rush your games, do not play Dead Rising. The countdown timer is actually quite generous, so completing the game isn’t too difficult and actually can entice a second playthrough. Unfortunately, the poor touch screen controls and bland visuals mar the overall interesting game design, making it difficult to play through the game even once.Scott Vanderheyden, "Let This One Die", Game Dynamo : : above is a review for a completely different game, no reviews of "Dead Rising the Survival" exist because of it's limited run Gallery File:Dead rising the survival start screen.jpg File:Dead rising the survival crazy granny screenshot.PNG|Crazy Granny psychopath File:Dead rising the survival weapons screenshot.PNG|Dead Rising: The Survival Weapons File:Dead rising the survival cricket bat.PNG|Cricket Bat File:Dead rising the survival zombies headed to base camp screenshot.PNG|zombies headed to base camp File:Dead Rising The Survival mzl.fsyamfrw.320x480-75.jpg File:Dead Rising The Survival mzl.ziucywqf.320x480-75.jpg File:Dead rising the survival battle in pvp fights hire mercenaries.jpg|Battle in pvp fights hire mercenaries File:Dead rising the survival find materials and make weapon combos.jpg|Find materials and make weapon combos See also *Dead Rising Mobile References Category:Dead Rising: The Survival Category:Smart Phone Apps (Applications)